gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Honda |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = Honda |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1787 cc |torque = 137.4 lb-ft / 6200 rpm |power = 197 BHP / 8000 rpm |pp = 408 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 4380 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1330 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 (also known as the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R 98 spec) is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, this car was later introduced as part of Update 1.32, released on January 17, 2019. Colors There are four available colors for this vehicle: * Granada Black Pearl"Starlight Black" in GT2 * Vogue Silver Metallic * Championship White * Milano Red In-game description "The 3rd generation Integra Type R powers up, with hand-crafted tuning." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 25.160 Credits. It is listed as the INTEGRA TYPE R 98 spec in this game, and is only possible to buy in the NTSC-J or PAL version. GT3 This car can be bought at the Honda dealership for 25,160 Credits. GT4P This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 15,300 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 23,580 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 18,988 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 23,580 Credits. It has a simple interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Honda section of Brand Central for 23,600 Credits. Pictures -R-Honda_Integra_Type_R_(DC2)_'98.jpg|A Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 with racing modifications applied. h2irnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL and NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 Trivia *If cheat codes are used to buy this car in the US version of GT2, the replay name when raced in Simulation disc will be "Integra Type R(Japan Model)". This Integra is indeed the particular one used in several license tests, namely B-7, B-8, A-3, and A-5. However, if the car is raced in Arcade disc, or racing modification was performed, the replay name will be lost. The same behavior also occurs with the Honda NSX Type S Zero '97. **The loss of replay name occurs because while the Simulation Mode Disc has the replay name in the disc's .carinfoa file, the Arcade Mode disc does not, as the car is not expected to be used there. However, saving a replay involving this car in the Simulation Mode disc and playing it back in Arcade Mode disc will retain the car's replay name, as the replay files store car names involved in the replay rather than checking from car replay name database. *Despite having nearly appeared in all of Gran Turismo games, this car did not received an updated model and interior until the inclusion of Gran Turismo Sport. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N200 Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 1 Cars